


Conversation

by Smritz



Series: Pen to Bloodstained Paper (Death Note Poetry) [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Poems, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Post-Yotsuba Arc, Prose Poem, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smritz/pseuds/Smritz
Summary: They try to understand each other.





	Conversation

I know you don’t think of me this way,

Gullible, wide-eyed, idiotic.

But you’ve got to understand that is who I am.

Stupid, infallibly stupid.

_I knew exactly who you were all the while, but I did nothing._

_Does that fit in with what you think I am?_

I enjoy replacing the curtains

Shaking them out, dusting them,

Trading them in for a new breath of colour.

I need to tell you this, because you wouldn’t know.

_You don’t know what I would or would not know._

_I am sitting on this like a hen on her eggs,_

_Warming them until they hatch_

_And I can move on._

I also know the exact moment you replaced him: Sunday afternoon, as we

Picked at our omelettes, as snow blew in through the open window.

I know you wouldn’t remember this because even I barely do.

_I should get used to you, but I can’t quite manage to._

_It’s hard fitting you into the shape of someone else who has been imprinted everywhere you go._

I keep expecting to see you packing

It’s been so long and you have so much to do.

But you’re too busy stowing your luggage away

Saying you’re here for the long term.

_Do you mind? You don’t appear to._

I like my pasta with cheese grated on

Parsley sprinkled generously, smelling like olive oil and warmth.

_And I like my candy crunchy and crumbly,_

_Sweeter than syrup and stickier than toffee._

I like my sweaters scratchy, because then I remember I’m wearing them

And I don’t have to nag myself to grab one before I leave.

_I like my tea with the slightest hint of cinnamon,_

_But not too much that it overpowers the taste._

I like finding patterns, connecting data, working every inch of my mind until I drop

All the while knowing you are watching me do it.

_I waited so long for them to hatch,_

_But when it’s finally warm enough, I don’t want them anymore._

I like sharp corners and neat cupboards

And the smell of a book never opened.

_No matter how much I may deny it, how many times I curl up into a ball and block you out_

_I like falling asleep in your arms._

I like switching off the lights, shutting the door and sitting cross legged in the dark,

Imagining a world where a person can take a breath with the whole capacity of their lungs

Where everyone has a piece of sunshine.

_I like the pull of a puzzle nearly solved_

_The sinking of the final piece as it snaps into place._

I wish I had known this when we had got caught in the rain, when we had fought over cake, when we had laid against each other with a band of silver linking us.

_I know now that I cannot move on._

_But it was never a question of moving on._

I was stupid, infallibly stupid.

But so were you.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this poem was independently written and seemed to perfect for Death Note that I just tweaked it up a bit <3
> 
> Tell me if you like it! Reviews make my day! :D


End file.
